Lucky for Once
by Somewhere In Time
Summary: Jinx is on her own, her pride not allowing to lean on others' help, especially a certain redhead's. Then Valentines Day comes along, and she feels bitter about her station in life till someone comes along... KFxJ Kid Flash Jinx oneshot


DISCLAIMER : DO NOT OWN TITANS.

_Too bad it's not Friday,_ a certain pink-haired witch thought viciously. Every shop window she passed by displayed some form of hearts, laces and chocolate. _Then I'd have an excuse to jinx everything in sight and not be blamed for it._

She dug her hands into her jacket pocket as the chilly February wind assailed her slim form. It seemed that today she saw more couples than was natural.

_And it's only the day before,_ she thought angrily as she glared at the next couple she passed, obviously wishing nothing but ill will. The girl's hands were intertwined with the boy's and she was laughing at something he had said.

Jinx's hands and eyes began to glow, but she clenched both and took a deep breath. No need to reveal who she was in the middle of a crowded street.

She opened her eyes and was glad to find she was in control again. She resumed walking.

It had been a while since she'd abandoned the Hive Five, making the team true to its name. Kid Flash had offered her a place to stay after the whole fiasco with the Brotherhood of Evil, but her pride said no. But she didn't want to return to the dark, drafty room she now called home until she absolutely had to.

Kid Flash would probably take her in if she asked, but she still had enough pride not to stoop that low. And anyway, she didn't have any means of contacting him, though she was quite sure he'd come running from wherever on the planet he was if she appeared in her usual attire and appearance. Because right now she was just a teenage girl with a part-time job at the local convenience store, night shift.

She yawned. She was drop-dead tired, but she really didn't want to go back to her room, even if it meant looking at all these couples. She yawned again, and felt her feet turn around and walk towards sleep and bed.

* * *

Jinx stared dully at the television hanging on the ceiling while she waited for something to happen. The late hour meant that almost no one came to buy anything except the occasional traveler. At least the garbage men came near dawn. 

Having nothing to do, she slipped out from behind the counter and began to wipe the dust off the shelves. When she was done with those, she tackled the floors. Then she began to shine everything metal within sight.

Many, many hours later, and still no customer entering, she leaned on the counter and surveyed her handiwork. She had to admit, she'd done a good job. The stainless steel of the shelf railings was gleaming like sterling silver. The linoleum floors looked like mirrored the ceiling above them. There wasn't a single particle of dust in sight.

_Hmm, never suspected I'd be such an expert at cleaning, _she thought. Then a slightly bitter note entered her thoughts.

_I Jinx, who defeated Madame Rouge and one of the top graduates of Hive Academy, as a cleaning lady…_

Just then, the bell of the store door tinkled, and Jinx looked up to see a redheaded kid.

"Hi," he said as their eyes met.

"Hi," she replied without much enthusiasm. She wasn't really a people person.

He picked up some chocolates, no, correction, a _lot_ of chocolates from the shelves. She raised one eyebrow.

_I know tomorrow's V-Day, but that is a _lot she mused. _Or is he going to eat all that himself?_

He piled the chocolates on the counter, and Jinx started to calculate how much all that would cost. The kid was staring at her over the small mountain of chocolates.

"Do I know you?" he said.

She looked at him, one hand holding a box, the other hand holding the scanner.

"I don't think so," she said, and went back to work. But he still stared at her every move. She wanted to say, "What?" but refrained herself. She was relieved when he began to scribble something on a piece of paper.

"That will be 44 dollars and 65 cents." she finally said after moving the mound into a paper bag. He handed her 45 dollars and took the bag. Then saying, "Keep the change," over his shoulder, he left.

Jinx just shrugged and began to place the bills inside the drawer. Just as she put the last dollar inside, she realized the piece of paper in her hand.

"What –" she said as she unfolded it.

_Nice __disguise, Jinx. __Even I wouldn't have thought of brown hair and brown eyes._

_I missed you. When I couldn't find you anywhere, I thought you'd left the country or something._

_I'll be seeing you!_

_Flash out._

She stared at the paper, wide-eyed. She'd still staring like that if the girl taking the next shift hadn't arrived a moment later.

* * *

_So it's the morning of the day I abhor._ Jinx muttered darkly as she walked down the street in the brisk morning air. _At least it's too early for love doves._

She hesitated for a moment at a four-way crossroads. Straight ahead was her room. The left side would lead into a street full of various stores. The right side would lead to a park. She took the right side.

She sat down underneath the branches that were still bare. The sun was barely showing above the tall buildings of the city. She stretched and yawned like a small cat after an afternoon nap. It was actually quite warm under her tree, and this place was enclosed by bushes on all sides… She fell asleep.

She dreamt of a dazzling white smile, and a voice telling her, "Trust me."

Then her own voice said, "I can fend for myself, thanks."

The smile turned into a sad look, and she desperately wanted to turn it back into a smile, but she didn't know how.

"Jinx," said the voice.

"Good bye." she heard her voice say firmly. Why was she saying these things?

"Jinx," he said with a hint of desperation.

Her voice was silent.

"Jinx…Jinx…Jinx…"

Her eyes snapped open to meet clear blue eyes.

"Finally! You got me worried there," said the voice in her dreams.

Kid Flash crossed his arms, flashing the white smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, more than a little defensively.

"Admiring you," he said without even blushing.

"Careful, or I'll hex you." she said.

He grinned rather maddeningly. "You wouldn't catch me."

She grinned back. "Don't mess with me, boy, you don't know what I can do."

He offered her his hand, as she was still sitting on the ground.

"Ouch." she said as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants.

"That goes for sleeping under a tree." Kid Flash said, arms crossed once more and leaning on the said tree.

"Haven't got anything else to do." she said after she got the feeling back in her feet.

"What, no date? On Valentines Day?" he teased.

Jinx glared daggers at him. "What do you expect? I'm bad luck."

"You're the best luck I had." He whispered into her ear, and then swept her up in his arms.

Before she had time to be angry, before she even had time to think anything, he was running faster than the wind.

All too soon, he stopped. She opened her eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed to a dark red haze. It was the sunlight streaming through the drawn claret curtains. In front of her was a table covered in a white tablecloth with a single rose resting on it. A gold string was attached to it with a card dangling on the end. Jinx picked it up, like she'd done so many times before.

_Do you carrot all for me?_

_My heart beets for you._

_If we cantaloupe,_

_Be my Valentine;_

_Weed make a swell pear._

_P.S. It actually says 'Lettuce marry' on the fourth line, but I thought it's a little early to ask you that._

Jinx laughed out loud.

"Yep, it's a little too early to ask me that, Flash."

He suddenly appeared at her side.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Do you love me

Or do you not?

You told me once

But I forgot." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'd tell you time and time again. I love you."

"I'm crazy, but me too."


End file.
